Again
by I Stare Sometimes
Summary: She was once the Cheshire Cat. Free in Wonderland to do as she pleased and bug whomever she liked. A Queen, a spell, and a curse later, she is nothing but trapped in a body she loathes, in a world she detests - scared, angry, and alone. The problem with her life, is that she remembers it. All of it. But she's helpless in the town of Storybrooke, trapped because of a Queen. Again.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: So. Sebastian Stan is... *cough* Nevermind that. OKaY._**

 ** _First of all:_**

 ** _\- I kNOW that there's a Cheshire Cat in OUAT: In Wonderland, but ya know what? That show didn't take off, and the cat looks scary as shit, so let's just ignore that, and embrace the fact that I can do this, this is fanFICTION. *cough*I've also never WATCHED it*cough*_**

 ** _Do I use that excuse too much? YeS. But that's besides the point. *facepalm of shame*_**

 ** _\- Second of all, this won't be... 100% correct. I haven't finished season two, and I don't know all about Cora, and I'm too lazy to BINGE watch this show when band camp's gonna be starting up soon. I must conserve the energy. *cries*_**

 ** _\- Thirdly of all, I think that's it... Oh, nope, the image for this story is a drawing of the Hellequin from Assassin's Creed by a WONDERFUL artist called 'jodeee' on DeviantArt, and I actually DIDN'T (:/) get permission to use it, but. like. It's so nice, and EXACTLY what I pictured for this version of Cheshire that I'm trying to write. Is that bad? Should I take it down? I'm sorry? Tell me if it's wrong, and I'll be askin' immediately for permission. But seriously. Fucking stunning artist. 'jodeee'._**

 ** _Kay, done._**

 ** _Enjoy..._**

 ** _gosh, why do I do this. xD_**

* * *

 _"Hello there..." A voice suddenly cooed behind her._

 **What** the-! 

_The hooded woman spun around, wielding her silver tooth-like dagger but partially relaxed when she found Rumpelstiltskin behind her, leaning casually against a twisted tree._

 _Straightening her shoulders in attempt to sneak past the fact he had startled her, she settled into her own cocky stance - popping a hip and resting a hand over it._

 _"Rumple," she drawled pleasantly. "It's been a while."_

 _The almost reptilian man rocked himself forward and swaggered toward her, chuckling. "Why, yes. Yes it has, deary." He gave his sickening grin, displaying his fanciful array of discolored teeth._

 _"Aw, Rumple..." she cackled smoothly. "You never call me 'deary' unless you want somethin'."_

 _Rumple stopped before her, rocking on his heels as if a boy caught sneaking sweets before dinner. He spread his hands in a theatrical gesture and practically giggled, "Ye caught me!"_

 _With a restrained sigh of annoyance, she sheathed her small dagger and grinned her telltale cattish grin. "What can the Red Queen's pet do for the Dark One today?" Her 'rank' was said with a hint of disdain, but well disguised by her wicked black-lipped grin, her mask hiding any emotion in her eyes._

 _"Only a small favor, deary... But I can't tell it to you for some while," Rumple admitted, but all the while grinning like a fool._

 _She quirked a brow behind her mask, but nevertheless, nodded. She trusted Rumple, believe it or not._

 _"Then call upon me when you wish, Onesie," she teased, sauntering around the stationary man. His head remained facing forward, not following her movement, his smile becoming tight. Despite his power, he disliked when she walked close to him - and for good reason._

 _She stopped right next to his left side, having gone full circle around him, her pale white face ghostly in the moonlight of Wonderland. She leaned forward slightly, relishing in the face that **the** Dark One, leaned in unison with her - only away. She squinted behind her mask, and tilted her head slightly._

 _"Can you stand on your head?" She asked randomly._

 _Rumpelstiltskin turned slightly to look directly at her, in question. Quickly dismissing her question, he chuckled condescendingly and retorted, "You are mad, aren't you, my dear?"_

 _The unrestrained grin that she displayed showed her sharp teeth and she barked a laugh. "We're all mad here, dearest."_

 _She left his immediate space and spoke over her shoulder, completely unfazed by her previous question. "Talk to you soon, I expect, Rumple."_

 _"Yes," the man muttered to himself, finally relaxing. "Soon."_

* * *

"Miss Mist?"

She shook herself out of her revere and glared at 'Mr. Gold'. "What, Onesie?" she muttered back.

Gold stared at her with a tight lipped smile.

"You shouldn't call me that here, dear," he warned softly. " _You know who_ wouldn't stand for someone other than Jefferson, her and I being _aware_."

Her heart gave an involuntary clench at _his_ name. "Well, _fuck_ that selfish bitch," she muttered to herself, getting up from the counter. "You haven't had a customer all day. Can I go?"

"Sure, Lilac," Gold huffed, limping with his stupid cane to his register. "I trust you locked this?"

"Nah," Lilac monotoned. "I was slacking off and _didn't_ do my job." The sarcastic glower she sent him made him chuckle.

"You really _hate_ this, don't you?"

Her oddly violet eyes darkened. "No. I _love_ being trapped in this boring world full of freakin' _numbskulls_ , thinkin' this town is _normal_. I _love_ being _stripped_ of everything that makes me, _me_. _**Again**. I love_ everything about this _curse_ ," she spat. "See you in the morning, asshole."

Mr. Gold chuckled lightly, if not a tad bit sadly. 'Lilac' had every right to be the most disgruntled about this curse... Well, besides Jefferson. Second most disgruntled. Cheshire wasn't meant to be here...

* * *

 _"CheshIRE!" she suddenly heard echo through the halls._

 _Cocking her jaw, and taking a swift breath, a cloud of lilac mist enveloped her, and she appeared in front of... her._

 _"I am of need of you today," her grating voice began._

 _Cheshire swept into a theatric curtsey, and she replied, "Of course, my Queen! Who do you wish me to finish off?"_

 _The Queen was silent, and that made Cheshire look up._

 _She not only noticed the Queen was mask-less - she noticed they weren't alone._

 _"If you would have let me finish... dear... I would've told you I need you to protect this... man."_

 _Cheshire's eyes narrowed behind her mask, and she awkwardly straightened from her curtsey, easily acting nonchalant and carefree as she studied the man behind the Queen's throne._

 _"This is my hatter," the Queen crooned, her smile delusional but dangerous. "He needs to run an... errand for me. And he has made the complaint that it's... ah... what did you say, again?" She partially, and elegantly, turned her head to him expectantly._

 _The man behind her had his jaw clenched, and it was easy to spot that he was not happy with himself for landing in this situation. "Too dangerous," he bit out. "I said that it was too dangerous."_

 _The Queen chuckled, the sound musical, but unmistakably condescending and cruel. "The poor dear was going to refuse my offer. But now, I think you should go along, Cheshie."_

 _She rolled her eyes beneath the safety of her mask, and restrained from clenching her own jaw in disgust at the pet name._

 _"Of course, my lady," she replied nonetheless._

 _With a dismissing wave from the Queen, and an obedient bow from Cheshire, the 'hatter' maneuvered himself around the throne and to where Cheshire stood._

 _Huffing quietly, she nodded in a silent greeting to the man and watched him take off his ridiculously large hat and throw it to the ground with a flick of the wrist. From the hat came an odd mist, similar to her own._

 _With an insincere quirk of the man's lips, he offered his hand to her with a sarcastic bow, murmuring, "It's mandatory you take my hand,_ Cheshie _."_

 _Cheshire had to refrain from slapping him across the face, glancing carefully at the Queen. The Queen's eyes were as hard and as cruel as her smile as she watched the two before her. With a sickeningly sweet lifting of her lips, she smiled and nodded encouragingly to her 'pet'._

 _Cheshire let out a harsh breath and roughly took his hand, digging her sharp nails into his flesh._

 _She delighted in his quiet, but pained grunt, but was surprised when he gently tugged her with him into the strange cloud the hat produced._

* * *

 _When she appeared in a large room, full of doors, she let out a small sound of disbelief._

 _"So this is the Portal of Doors..." she breathed. "Thought it was a myth, to be honest..."_

 _"Most do," the hatter muttered, retrieving his hat and placing it on his head with a lazy flourish._

 _Cheshire glanced at the man, taking in his (too large) hat and his extravagant clothes and jewelry._

 _"What's your name, hatter," she suddenly heard herself ask._

 _The man paused, and glanced back at her. His bluish green eyes narrowing slightly. She tilted her head expectantly._

 _"Jefferson," he finally answered. "Yours?"_

 _She was silent a moment. "Cheshire's all I got," she responded quietly._

 _Jefferson nodded softly, but then smirked at her. "I'll call you Chesh. Less degrading than ' Cheshie'."_

 _Cheshire looked away from the man, startled by the nickname, but then let her eyes flicker back to his._

 _"'Cheshire' works just fine, Hatter," she responded harshly, walking closer to him. "Take us where you need to go."_

 _Jefferson seemed off-put by the woman's sudden scorn, but brushed it off. He offered his arm cheekily to her, tipping his hat as he did so._

 _Cheshire glowered at the offending elbow and rolled her head back as she simultaneously used her index finger to poke away his arm._

 _"None of that, Hatter," she scolded threateningly. "You have a job, and I in turn have one as well. Let's fulfil them, shall we?"_

 _Jefferson quirked his brow sarcastically, staring bored at her mask's black eyes. He narrowed his eyes suddenly._

 _"Why do you wear the mask?" He asked abruptly. "And the hood?"_

 _Cheshire sighed raggedly and retorted testily, "Why do you wear a hat two sizes too big for your own head, Hatter?"_

 _At his offended silence, she added sardonically, "Some of life's mysteries, I suppose..."_

 _She smirked her cattish grin and gestured for him to move. "Now, where to," she asked, exasperated despite her smugness._

 _He pursed his lips, glaring at her ornate mask in offence. "This way," he bit out._

 _She smirked wider as he practically stomped past her, attempting to bump into her shoulder as he passed._

 _She cackled as she easily evaded his childish attack, swiftly flicking his hat over his eyes as he walked by._

 _With a frustrated grunt, he shoved his hat too far out of his face, making him look extremely dopey (in Cheshire's opinion). She giggled, and vanished from behind him with a puff of her lilac mist._

 _She reappeared beside the door he was heading straight towards._

 _"This is an interesting room..." she commented. "But where does this door go?"_

 _"Somewhere... pretty unpleasant," Jefferson admitted with a slight pause. "Why the sudden interest, Cheshie?"_

 _Cheshire turned her head sharply to the hatter, glaring behind her mask. Seeing his smug smirk made her soften her face, though. Why was he working her up so much, dammit?_

 _"Well, being a fellow, yet meager, teleporter, call me curious," she bit out quietly._

 _"Well, kitten," Jefferson drawled. "You should be careful..."_

 _Rolling her eyes painfully hard, she dared to ask him why._

 _"Well..." Jefferson chuckled patronizingly. "Curiosity did kill the cat, did it not?"_

 _Cheshire breathed out a surprised laugh. "Touché, Hatter. But, if you recall, more goes to the saying."_

 _Jefferson's smile fell into a flat, annoyed line. "Really," he monotoned. "And what would that be?"_

 _Cheshire beamed sarcastically and recited, "'But satisfaction brought her back'."_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Ohmygoodness, so many words._**

 ** _This chapter was originally over 3,000 words, so I was like. Hm. Grace. You should split it up._**

 ** _Then I was like, GOOD THINKIN' GRACE WAT WOULD I DO WITHOUT U._**

 ** _I'm sorry, it's four in the morning and I'm procrastinating sleep. *highfives self*_**

 ** _Like? No like? :D lol yay_**

 ** _goodnight_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Whoo! A review! lol desperate? who cares. x)_**

 ** _Hello, lovely Guest reviewer! Welcome. hehe_**

 ** _Thank you for reading and for enjoying! :D_**

 ** _Now.. FURTHER enjoy... heh, i'll stop._**

* * *

 _"You were right," Cheshire stated flatly. "I regret asking, and I find this highly unpleasant."_

 _"Told ya," Jefferson mocked, while staring at the landscape around them._

 _"Why is it so... so...!" Cheshire grasped for the word, flustered and gesturing wildly._

 _"Drab? Dull?" Jefferson offered, readjusting his hat and starting to walk down the gray path. He glanced behind himself to the annoyed woman behind him. "Foreboding, gross, bland? I could go on all day."_

 _Cheshire followed after him swiftly. "No, thanks..." she replied with distaste for the gray surroundings. She was accustomed to Wonderland's vivid colors. "Why do you need to come here, again?"_

 _The hatter sighed heavily, and replied flatly, "She said not to really disclose the item I was to retrieve... If you'll pardon me."_

 _Cheshire became silent for a moment, but then nodded. She knew better than to question the Queen._

 _"Ooh, effective..." Jefferson mocked with a snide smirk. "One word about her highness and you shut the hell up. I'll have to remember that."_

 _Cheshire didn't even dare to glower. It was true, after all._

 _The Queen of Hearts had given her much, but had taken so much more... Cheshire knew the Queen better than anyone. Knew her cruelty. Knew her malice... Cheshire shook her head to force her thoughts away from... everything past tense._

 _Jefferson had watched the seemingly confident woman shrink into her shoulders, her head ducking down as she stayed silent. When her head shook and her shoulders straightened again, he redirected his gaze to the road. **Focus** , he told himself._

 _"So. Dangerous," Cheshire commented. "Not seeing anything dangerous yet, Hatter."_

 _"Just..." Jefferson sighed, agitatedly. "Wait, okay? Until we get to the place. You'll see what I mean."_

 _Cheshire shrugged, clasping her hands behind her back as she sauntered behind the man before her. "If you say so," she murmured._

 _It felt like forever until Jefferson opened his mouth again. "You know, I always thought the infamous 'Cheshire Cat' was... well..." he looked back at her over his shoulder. "A cat?" she finished. Jefferson nodded._

 _"I am," Cheshire answered wistfully. "Well... Was. It's complicated. But all you need to know is that her Majesty helped with the transformation."_

 _ **I used to roam free in the woods of Wonderland** , she thought to herself. **Fooling with passersby on the paths and watching the moon rise and descend into the horizon...**_

 _She was pulled from her revere when Jefferson suddenly said, "Sounds like a good life," somewhat tenderly._

 _"What?" she questioned, confused._

 _"The whole freedom thing..." Jefferson replied, eyeing her with a twinkle of humor in his eye, gesturing wildly to indicate a broader topic._

 _Had she said it outloud...? **Ugh.**_

 _She huffed, and angrily changed the subject. "Are we there yet?"_

 _After a frustrated sigh from the hatter, he muttered, "Almost, princess."_

* * *

She was pushing the keys to her car into the ignition when Gold startled her by thumping against the glass of her crappy car with a package wrapped with coarse looking cloth.

She started the damn car and rolled down her stupid window, staring up at Gold, asking what he needed.

"I actually need this to be delivered," he replied, with a small smile.

"To..." she prompted, but Gold only shook his head. "Just read the address, Lyle."

She scrunched her face at her foreign nickname, but nodded and mocked a salute before pulling out of the small lot behind Gold's shop.

Glancing at the sloppy sharpie markings on the front of the package, she tossed the package gently on the passenger seat of her car. The location was on the edge of town.

She'd had enough time to memorize this god forsaken town. Twenty-three years.

Twenty-three whole years of literally no one but little Henry aging, and everyone being okay with it.

Cute kid, if you ever saw one, and definitely not dumb, but certainly naïve as hell. Well, maybe _all_ six-year-olds were like that. Lilac wouldn't know. The only kid she ever experienced was Grace-...

Lilac blinked and shook herself out of her thoughts.

"Stop," she said out loud, setting her jaw and tightening her grip on the steering wheel. "Stop thinking about her. Stop thinking about him. Stop."

She mashed the button of her car radio, turning up the station, and glanced at the address one last time. She was getting close.

She turned down the road that lead to the address and squinted to see the neat numbers on the houses from her car. She gave a low whistle at the grandeur of these houses. "Fa-ah-ncy," she droned sardonically. While Regina had blessed these people with wealth and big-ass houses, the 'mayor' had graced _her_ with a crumbling apartment the size of a half-decent bathroom.

"Assholes," she mumbled, eyes finally settling of the correct address. She normally wouldn't curse as much as she was, but good habits slip when you're constantly miserable and 'passive'-aggressive about a crappy reality situation.

She grabbed the package and parked at the very beginning of the mansions huge driveway. She opened the door and stuffed her free hand into her jacket pocket. Kicking the door shut she began to walk, but the mailbox of the house caught her eye.

She glanced at the name, but did a double-take.

"Son of a _bitch_!" she exclaimed, almost dropping the package. " _Ass_! Absolute _ass_!"

Did she feel angry? _Always_.

Did she feel sad? _Yes_.

Did she feel helpless? Never _not_.

This new emotion bubbled up in her, though, and she couldn't discern what it was.

She had been avoiding _him_ every since they were trapped here. It would just hurt him... He was trapped underneath Regina's thumb, that _bitch_.

And there's nothing like a damned scorned woman to know how to scorn a damned woman.

Tears somehow managed to leak out of her eyes and land on her hand holding the package.

"Shut. Up," she growled to herself. Stomping on the loud gravel of his driveway towards the mailbox.

She had planned to forcibly open and throw the package in and slam it shut, but what happened instead was her timidly opening the extravagant mailbox, gently placing the parcel, and shutting it. She hated how her fingers brushed over the raised letters of his correct name.

 _That_ hadn't changed... Good.

She suddenly felt uneasy, feeling eyes upon her, and looked up to the lonely mansion. Involuntarily her entire body froze and her stomach collided with her heart and her lungs then crashed to her toes.

There in the second story window was... he was... just _staring_ at her.

 ** _Scared_**. That was the emotion. That was the one she felt right now.

She always was scared, of course, but she had conditioned herself to never acknowledge the pesky emotion.

But as she and Jefferson stared at each other with an abounding sadness in each other's gaze, she was **_petrified_**.

And so she ran.

"I'm sorry, she mumbled tearfully to herself as she drove home in silence.

"I'm sorry," he said, resting his fingers on the cold glass watching her run away from him.

 ** _Again._**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Sigh._**

 ** _Such mystery. Much whys._**

 ** _We'll see. lol, I don't know where I'm goin' with this. This story was a spontaneous decision, as was the majority of my stories._**

 ** _ALSO. UPDATE. UM. I'm in a community? Is that a thing? Am I excited? MaYbE? HI GUYS? :D lol_**

 ** _Sorry. Hehhehheh..._**

 ** _You should go about your day, but I hope you enjoyed. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Oh my gosh! Hi, new people! :D_**

 ** _Thank you for your kind words and support of this story, you guys. You make me feel all fluffy and cool and crap. xD_**

 ** _It means very much to me that you enjoy the story. :)_**

 ** _WiTHOuT fURTHeR aDO!..._**

 ** _lol, just, here. haha_**

* * *

 _"Still? We're not there still? Are you lost, Hatter? Did you loose us in this gray wasteland?"_

 _Jefferson had tried his best to ignore the woman behind him, and that had led to her... not shutting up._

 _"You've doomed us. I never thought I'd die of color withdrawal, but here I am! Slowly dying! Because of you!"_

 _It was getting increasingly hard to ignore it._

 _"I swear to the moon, if I start turning gray, I will actually harm you. I will rip your damn hat to shreds. And then you'll die here too."_

 _ **VERY** hard._

 _"Do you hear me, Hatter? Are you listening? I'm supposing you are, considering you look like you're about t-"_

 _"_ **YES** _, I can_ **HEAR** _you!" Jefferson snapped, stopping and whirling around, his coat tails flying behind him._

 _Cheshire was only smirking at the man before her, obviously pleased with herself._

 _"Just checking!" Cheshire replied innocently cheerful. "Why are you taking so long? We have a mysterious item to collect from very dangerous entity!"_

 _Jefferson groaned heavily, scraping his hand down his face._

 _"It's just down this road until the next fork," he called to her back, as she had walked on ahead of him. She turned slightly, her lips pursed slightly. "Left or right?" she asked._

 _"I can't tell you..." Jefferson replied cattily, catching up with her pace. He could feel the annoyance in her gaze, as she turned her head to face him beside her._

 _"Have it your way, Hatter. I don't plan to familiarize myself with this horrible place."_

 _Jefferson shrugged cockily. "If you wish," he tutted, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his vest._

 _When the two of them reached the fork, Jefferson took a left._

 _Cheshire started humming a song as she followed him further into the dreadful land, earning a sharp look from the hatter. He raised a finger to his mouth, and backtracked to be directly beside Cheshire, instead of leading._

 _"If I'm not mistaken, we're close to where I need to be, and the thing is very sensitive to sound," Jefferson warned. "Therefore, please be quiet."_

 _Cheshire just stared at Jefferson skeptically. "Sure, fine," she replied with a cocky shrug._

 _"I should warn you, though, that the thing is kinda a real wolf kind of monster that may or may not be tempted to kill you on sight, seeing as you are... or were a feline."_

 _There was a moment of silence, prompting Jefferson to turn back to the woman behind him._

 _She had halted, and was ramrod straight, her fists clenched, and a sneer on her lips._

 _Before he could say anything else, Cheshire had managed to tackle him down to the ground, straddling his abdomen._

 _As Jefferson attempted to push her off of him, she gathered his wrists and smashed them into the ground above his head._

 _His eyes were wide and clear, the blue so vivid against the grainy color of the dirt._

 _" **WHY** didn't you say this  earlier, Hatter," Cheshire spat. "If I die by canine, you wood mouse, my dying breath will be spent making sure you die first. Is that clear?" _

_"Crystal," Jefferson wheezed._

 _Cheshire narrowed her eyes dangerously, and what surprised Jefferson was that he could just make out the shine of her irises._

 _As she got up from his chest, without warning, she blew mist into his face._

 _Jefferson scrambled back on the ground, coughing. He had gone back a few feet, and now was slightly inclined, blinking up at the woman._

 _"What the hell was that!" he demanded, scrambling up._

 _"Nothing you need to worry about, Hatter," Cheshire growled. "Lead on."_

 _Jefferson was confused when he complied immediately._

* * *

 _The moment Jefferson announced they had arrived at the clearing he needed to be in, Cheshire was immediately tackled by a blur of fur._

 _"Jefferson!" she had roared, outraged, but nonetheless took it upon herself to evaporate from the grip of whatever had attacked her._

 _She popped up on the opposite end of the clearing, watching the furry thing wearily. She noticed Jefferson was no where in sight._

 _Growling, she wielded both of her daggers, getting in a more defensive stance as she watched the man-dog figure out where she was.  
_ _It had the body of a man, but an excessive amount of hair on every available surface of skin._

 _"Disgusting," she muttered as the thing charged her._

 _A second before it's claws would have embedded themselves into her sides, she jumped into the air, turning to have her back face the ground. Levitating slightly, she elongated back flip, making her land directly in the center of the small clearing. After two more well-executed backward flips, she was where the man-wolf had been originally._

 _The creature expressed it's frustration through a loud growl, and made it's way to her once more._

 _When it was close enough, Cheshire became a small cloud of mist, diving down. She rematerialized crouched down, and used her mist to propel her upwards, delivering a savage blow to the creature, opening the thing's abdomen from below it's ribcage, to the shoulder blade._

 _The thing howled in pain, and tried to swipe at her in a frenzy. She simply disappeared and reappeared a foot away._

 _Flipping the knife in her right hand, she caught it by the blade and turned around. She used the momentum of her spin to launch the knife at the creature._

 _Needless to say, it died. Unless it could somehow survive a knife landing between the eyes._

 _She rematerialized herself beside the downed creature and gathered her silver dagger with a slight breath of relief._

 _Suddenly, her head whipped to the direction she heard Jefferson yelp a little ways away. Not in pain, but startled._

 _"CHESH!" he called desperately, his voice echoing in the clearing._ _"THERE'S MORE!"_

 _"And who's fault is that," she muttered, crossing her arms, waiting for the hatter to show himself in the clearing._

 _She heard rustling in the trees, opposite of where she was in the clearing, and her eyes widened behind her mask as Jefferson shot out._

 _He was comically holding onto his hat on his head with one hand, and clutching his satchel to his chest with the other as he ran._

 _"RUN!" he roared, running past her quickly._

 _At the sight of four more, bigger, man-wolves, she immediately used her mist to deliver herself to his side._

 _As they ran, Cheshire noted that they wouldn't make it. The man-wolves were toying with them. Not even running as fast as they probably could._

 _She took a gamble, and shouted, "Keep going!" and disappeared with a puff of mist._

 _"Wh-" Jefferson looked to her. " What! Chesh! I need two people to LEAVE this place!" _

_But Cheshire wasn't listening, she was currently a mist cloud flying alongside the running man-wolves._

 _She wove between the creatures in her mist form until she was directly in the middle of them._

 _She rematerialized, levitating in the middle of the group, causing the things to become disoriented and confused. As one of the man-wolves tried to swipe at her, she dematerialized into a mist cloud again, meaning the claw intended for her was now dug into the man-wolf in front of it._

 _She repeated this process until the four beasts had killed each other with their bare hands... claws... **whatever**._

 _Jefferson had stopped after he realized that all of them were dead, and just stared at her as she looked down at the man-wolf corpses with a disturbing grin._

 _"You're crazy!" Jefferson exclaimed, a disbelieving smile pulling at his lips._

 _"I'm not crazy!" she retorted, looking up from the bodies. She turned her nose up in mock-offense. "My reality is just different than yours!"_

 _Jefferson just shook his head with a disbelieving laugh._ _Cheshire laughed with him, sauntering quietly before him._

 _"So, I either had some mist in my ear, or you said that you needed me..." she teased, with a catty grin._

* * *

 ** _A/N: HAHhaha!_**

 ** _Sass Master 2000 ovah here._**

 ** _... You know you're tired when you laugh at your own jokes. Whoo! lol_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed, guys! :)_**


End file.
